Curiosity and the hell
by RiverCx
Summary: Historia znajomości szesnastoletniego Draco Malfoya ze śmierciożercą Yaxley'em - najważniejszym człowiekiem Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. O tym, że ciekawość jest pierwszym stopniem do piekła a ogniem nie należy się bawić. Uwaga! Rating może ulec zmianie na M, dlatego fanfick jest przeznaczony dla osób powyżej 16 lat.
1. Chapter 1

_Notka odautorska:_

_A więc jest. Po raz pierwszy - Draco vs Yaxley._  
_Akcja dzieje się w wakacje przed szóstym rokiem w Hogwarcie. Historia wpleciona w kanon, ale mogą pojawić się różne potknięcia czasowe - nie jestem w stanie dopilnować każdego możliwego szczegółu._

_Ostrzeżenia:_  
_- Rating ulegnie zmianie. Przewidziane sceny dla dorosłych!_  
_- Niekonwencjonalny sposób prowadzenia narracji, pierwszoosobowa + IIIos._

_Mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba i będzie ciekaw, co dalej :) Będzie mi bardzo miło jeśli rozdział doczeka się komentarzy - chciałabym poznać Twoją opinię._

_A teraz zapraszam_

* * *

_- Rozdział pierwszy-_

_**- Smok smokowi nierówny-**_

Tego lata południowo-zachodnia część Anglii prezentuje się dość parszywie, a to za sprawą ulewnego deszczu, który od tygodnia ani myśli ustać. Zimny, porywisty wiatr targa wymęczonymi konarami drzew, będąc przestrogą dla każdego, kto – choćby z parasolem – ma w planach opuścić dziś dom. Nawet pomijając przenikliwy chłód i strugi wody, ciężko jest się dostać gdziekolwiek – wszelkiego rodzaju ulice chwilowo straciły swą funkcję, z powodzeniem udając bagna, a w najlepszym razie – strumienie.  
Ja niestety należę do tych, którzy mają nieszczęście mieszkać na terenach podmiejskich.

Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i mam prawie szesnaście lat. Jeśli zaś na kwestię wieku patrzy się tak, jak patrzeć się powinno – oceniając rozwój psychiczny, a nie powłokę fizyczną – można powiedzieć, że jestem czarodziejem dorosłym.  
Nie istnieje jednak bardziej irytująca rzecz ponad to, że niektórzy tego nie rozumieją – w tym między innymi mój ojciec, z którym właśnie się pokłóciłem. Tematem naszej kłótni była kwestia tak banalna jak to, co wolno mi usłyszeć a czego nie – najwyraźniej umknął mu moment, w którym z jedenastolatka zamieniłem się w dorosłego.

Tego dnia, podobnie jak tydzień wcześniej matka chwyciła mnie za ramię, sygnalizując tym gestem to, co zawsze – i_dź na górę, bo spodziewamy się gości_. Merlinie, słysząc to omal nie straciłem nad sobą panowania. Czy im obojgu się wydaje, że jestem niczego nieświadom?  
Można powiedzieć o mnie wiele, ale na pewno nie to, że jestem dzieckiem lub idiotą.  
Wiem, że goście mojego ojca, przychodzący do Malfoy Manor nie są, jak usiłuje się mi wmówić – _przyjaciółmi rodziny_, lecz poplecznikami Lorda Voldemorta, na którego matka i ojciec są rozkazach. Czy oni naprawdę nie widzą, że nadeszła już moja kolej? Czarny Pan wkrótce mnie zauważy, czy im się to podoba, czy nie. W przeciwieństwie do nich jestem młody i o wiele bardziej użyteczny – dlaczego więc na Merlina, nikt nie chce mi o niczym powiedzieć?!

Tym razem nie dałem się zamknąć w pokoju pod nachalną opieką skrzata. Nie wolno mi jeszcze używać magii, ale ogłuszenie go nie stanowiło problemu – nawet nie uderzyłem zbyt mocno, pozbawiając go świadomości. Następnie tak szybko, jak było to możliwe udałem się do ojcowskiego gabinetu, który łączył się dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami z komnatą konferencyjną – mogłem tam usiąść przy biurku, doskonale słysząc ich rozmowę.  
Dotyczyła akurat inwigilacji Ministerstwa Magii – podawano nazwiska ludzi, typowanych na różne stanowiska. Niezbyt mnie to interesowało, ale opłaciło się poczekać – po chwili dyskusja zeszła na temat ewakuacji Pottera. Słuchałem z rosnącym zainteresowaniem, przeglądając jednocześnie papiery należące do ojca – leżały luzem na biurku, aż prosząc się o ich przeczytanie. Ku mojemu rozczarowaniu, nie było w nich nic ciekawego - nie powinienem być zresztą zdziwiony. Nasz dom był dobrze przygotowany na wypadek niespodziewanej rewizji, która mogła nastąpić nawet teraz.

W momencie jednak, gdy debata zaczęła się rozkręcać i opuszczono już irytujący temat ilości śmierciożerców do inwazji – ja jednym uchem słuchając, zauważyłem skrawek papieru wystający spod kałamarza. Tak jak myślałem, sięgnięcie po niego okazało się strzałem w dziesiątkę – był to list od Caiusa Yaxley'a zawierający tajemnicze rozkazy. Bez chwili zastanowienia zdecydowałem się schować go do kieszeni – w tamtej chwili najważniejsze były szczegóły ataku na Pottera.  
Nie wiem nawet, jak mogłem tak się zasłuchać, by nie usłyszeć zbliżających się kroków – ojciec otworzył drzwi, zastając mnie w gabinecie.  
O tym, co się działo później, nie warto nawet wspominać - to była największa awantura, jaką dane mi było przeżyć. Wściekłem się wtedy za bardzo, by zważać na furię mego ojca – dostałem z całej siły w twarz, aż krew poleciała mi z ust.

x

* * *

o

W szale, jaki mnie ogarnął zdążyłem zdemolować pół pomieszczenia. Prezentuje się teraz opłakanie, a ja wciąż wściekły ale zmęczony, siedzę na parapecie. Po tym, co właśnie się stało, nie wolno mi wyjść z pokoju – drzwi są zaczarowane tak, że można jedynie wejść z zewnątrz. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak obserwacja ogrodu – ledwie widocznego przez szybę, całkiem zaparowaną od deszczu.  
Merlinie, ta pogoda jest w tym roku koszmarna - od tygodnia nie widziałem nawet słońca. Niebo jest beznadziejnie szare i nieustannie wylewa strugi deszczu - czasami się wręcz zastanawiam, jak to by było za granicą. Czy tam też pada tak często jak w cholernej Wielkiej Brytanii? Myśląc o takich rzeczach z roztargnieniem chowam rękę do kieszeni, natrafiając tym samym na szorstką fakturę papieru. Jest to dla mnie zaskoczeniem, bo w całej tej farsie zdążyłem zapomnieć o swoim listownym trofeum.  
Wyjmuję go, już spokojny i rozkładam złożoną kartkę -lecz zanim dane jest mi ją przeczytać, rozlega się skrzypienie drzwi.

-Draco... - słyszę niepewny głos matki, najpewniej stojącej w progu. Na powrót ogarnia mnie złość.

-Zostaw mnie. - syczę, odwracając się w jej stronę i chowając list za siebie. - Po prostu wyjdź stąd i zostaw mnie w spokoju.

-Draco, musisz ze mną porozmawiać. - Moja rodzicielka nie daje za wygraną, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Wzmaga to moją irytację. Nie mam ochoty na żadne rozmowy i chcę, by jak najszybciej stąd wyszła. Ona jednak wciąż mówi, powoli się do mnie zbliżając.

– Doskonale wiesz, że zależy nam...

-Wynoś się! - tym razem krzyczę, nie pozwalając jej nawet dokończyć. W lewej dłoni wciąż ściskam list, spanikowany możliwością odkrycia.

Najwyraźniej nie dociera to do niej. Podchodzi do mojego łoża, podnosząc z podłogi porwany, ciemnozielony materał stanowiący niegdyś kotarę i zaczyna go składać, unikając mojego wzroku. Cisza i wyczekiwanie denerwują mnie jeszcze bardziej, nie zamierzam się jednak odzywać – obserwuję ją ostrożnie, bezszelestnie wsuwając list w rękaw.

-Draco. - po dłuższej chwili patrzy na mnie, odkładając złożoną tkaninę na łóżko. W jej głosie wcześniej słyszałem współczucie, teraz zastąpione przez nieznoszącą sprzeciwu nutę. - Nie pochwalam metod twojego ojca, ale dobrze wiesz, że złamałeś zakaz zbliżania się do komnat, gdy rozmawia z gośćmi.

- Gośćmi? - nie potrafię się powstrzymać od parsknięcia, patrząc jej w oczy złośliwie. Zawsze, gdy jestem zdenerwowany wyładowuję swoją złość na innych. - Chciałaś raczej powiedzieć „z innymi śmierciożercami"? - ostatnie zdanie wypluwam niemal pogardliwie.

Ostatnim co widzę są jej zmrużone z wściekłości oczy i przez moment nie wiem, co się dzieje. Dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie piekący ból drugiego policzka i łzy, automatycznie cisnące mi się do oczu

-Ty..Jak śmiesz..! - łapię się za twarz, wyraźnie zszokowany. Patrzę na nią z niedowierzaniem. Moja matka jeszcze nigdy jeszcze nie podniosła na niego ręki, nieważne jak bardzo bym na to nie zasłużył! Teraz patrzy na mnie chłodno i z zacięciem, stojąc z wciąż skrzyżowanymi rękami.

- Uważaj na język, Draconie. Jeszcze raz zwrócisz się do mnie tym tonem, a nie skończy się wyłącznie na spoliczkowaniu cię. - jej głos jest zupełnie zimny a w oczach czai się furia. - To, z kim rozmawia ojciec, nie jest twoim interesem. Zabraniam ci jako matka mieszać się w jego sprawy.

Nie odpowiadam, zaciskając zęby i patrząc na nią z urazą. Powoli opuszczam dłoń z piekącego miejsca na twarzy – wiem, że nie wygram. Moja matka może nie wpada w szał tak jak ojciec, ale wolę ma nieugiętą i jeśli zechce, zawsze dopnie swego. Konsekwencje pyskowania jej zawsze są dla mnie nieprzyjemne – mimo to nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę zdobyła się na to, żeby mnie uderzyć. Ona, zawsze broniąca mnie przed ojcem, lecząca wszystkie moje rany...

-Tak, matko - z trudem zdobywam się, aby to powiedzieć. Jej spojrzenie uspokaja się nieco ale wiem, że wciąż jest poważna.

- Chciałabym, żebyś wziął pod uwagę, że wykryję każdą próbę oszustwa, Draco. Raz jeszcze spróbujesz podsłuchać rozmowę a skończy się to dla ciebie indywidualnym tokiem nauczania u wuja Septimusa.

Słysząc to krzywię się mimowolnie. Do momentu ostatniego spotkania rodzinnego przed dwoma tygodniami nie sądziłem, że mówi poważnie. Wuj Septimus jest typem dziwaka, mieszkającego na dalekim odludziu – nikt dokładnie nie wie gdzie, ale sowy trafiają same. Ten jeden raz przyjął jednak nasze zaproszenie więc miałem okazję zobaczyć go po raz pierwszy – i nie jest to wspomnienie przyjemne. Człowiek ten odznacza się żelazną dyscypliną i całkowitym brakiem skrupułów - pobyt u niego oznacza dla mnie tylko i wyłącznie pracę, z dala od kontaktu z kimkolwiek. Z rozmowy dowiedziałem się, że to on był inicjatorem oferty – Przez wzgląd na widmo wojny, zdecydował się ukryć mnie, by zapobiec wygaśnięciu nazwiska. Wtedy właśnie dotarła do mnie świadomość, że nie nikt nie traktuje mnie poważnie. Że świat kręci się wokół polityków a ja zamiast „Malfoyem" jestem postrzegany jako Draco. Dzisiejszy dzień uświadomił mi to doszczętnie – a duma boli bardziej, niż oba wymierzone ciosy. Odwracam się z powrotem do okna, milczeniem sygnalizując, że nie chcę już rozmawiać. Chyba zostaje to zrozumiane, bo słyszę skierowane do drzwi kroki i zgrzyt odblokowanego zamka.

- Ostatnia rzecz, Draco. Masz cały dzień, żeby bez użycia magii naprawić to, co zniszczyłeś. Skrzaty domowe tego za ciebie nie zrobią. - słyszę jeszcze, zanim znów zostaję sam ze sobą.

Spoglądam z odrazą na bałagan, by zaraz obojętnie wrócić do kontemplacji kawałka pergaminu. Kogo jak kogo, ale mnie, Draco Malfoya nikt nie jest w stanie zmusić, bym posprzątał bez użycia magii.  
Koniec końców nareszcie mogę zabrać się za list od Yaxley'a – zagłębiam się więc w lekturze. Ta z kolei miarę czytania okazuje się tak interesująca że mimowolnie czuję, jak w mojej głowie zaczyna zarysowywać się plan.

x

* * *

o

Do zeszłego tygodnia praca w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa nie była pracą łatwą. Zwłaszcza, jeśli trzeba było współpracować z całym biurem aurorów, mając na karku Alastora „stała czujność" Moody'ego, który ostatnio nieustannie deptał mu po piętach.

Teraz jednak i stary pryk został zamknięty w klatce – wszystko dzięki dobrze wypełnionej misji podporządkowania sobie Piusa Thicknesse'a. Rzucenie zaklęcia imperius tak, żeby nikt z otoczenia się nie zorientował wymagało sporo przezorności, ale Yaxley posiadał jej w nadmiarze – nie na darmo dosięgnął zaszczytu bycia prawą ręką Voldemorta.

Musiał przyznać, że od tamtego momentu wypełnianie obowiązków służbowych stało się czystą przyjemnością. Można powiedzieć, że ministerstwo ostatecznie zostało złamane, a co za tym idzie – następowały zmiany. Miał już gotowe pięć sporządzonych zawczasu projektów dotyczących postępowania w sprawie mugolaków i mugoli, a wprowadzenie ich w życie było już tylko kwestią czasu – dlatego też Caius Yaxley miał powody być w dobrym nastroju.

Tego dnia jak zwykle przebywał w swoim biurze, odbywając w tej chwili relaksującą przerwę na lunch. Drzwi gabinetu były szczelnie zamknięte i żaden, nawet najbliższy jego podwładny – z wyjątkiem Dolores Umbridge, pierwszego sekretarza Ministra i od kilku dni dyrektorki do spraw rejestracji mugolaków – nie miał do niego wstępu. Pozwalało mu to spokojnie oprzeć nogi o blat biurka, racząc się popołudniową filiżanką mocnej kawy z brandy i w spokoju przeglądać dzisiejsze wydanie „Proroka". Lektura tej gazety, będącej bez dwóch zdań brukowcem, utwierdzała go w przekonaniu, że wszystko ma pod kontrolą - Świat Czarodziejów dowiadywał się wyłącznie o o rzeczach, o których dowiadywać się powinien. Upił następny łyk kawy, dochodząc do kolejnego artykułu – na temat rozpoznawania mugolaków poprzez cechy fizyczne – gdy jego spokój został niespodziewanie zakłócony hałasem.  
Zirytowany złożył gazetę, podnosząc wzrok do jego źródła – był nim puchacz pocztowy, stukający dziobem o szybę.

Wstał niechętnie, odstawiając niedopitą filiżankę by podejść i otworzyć okno. Sowa klapnęła na niego dziobem, wypuszczając trzymany w nim list i wysuwając nóżkę z sakiewką – ktokolwiek był adresatem przesyłki, najwyraźniej bał się ujawnienia.  
Zapłacił dwa sykle, natychmiast zatrzaskując okiennicę i różdżką unosząc kopertę.  
Ignorując oburzone smaganie o szybę z powrotem rozsiadł się w fotelu, przełamując wosk bez pieczęci. Tak jak podejrzewał, list nie był podpisany – uniósł więc tylko brwi, zabierając się za jego treść.

_Do Caiusa Yaxleya, szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa_

_Wiem, że brzmi to podejrzanie, jednak mimo pragnienia zachowania anonimowości, deklaruję się pańskim przyjacielem._  
_Z tego względu będę wdzięczny, gdy przeczyta pan ten list do końca – pergamin jest zaczarowany tak, że po lekturze nastąpi samozapłon._  
_Przechodząc od razu do konkretów, chcę zaproponować panu układ. Zanim dojdę do jego szczegółów – proszę stuknąć różdżką w pergamin._

Po wstępnym zbadaniu papieru pod kątem możliwych klątw zastosował się do instrukcji - tekst powoli zaczął znikać, ujawniając spisaną na maszynie treść ukrytą.  
Uniósł brwi, czytając zawarte w niej informacje – z każdym zdaniem będące coraz bardziej ciekawe. Zdążył jednak przeczytać nie więcej niż jeden akapit, gdy atrament przekształcił się ponownie – z powrotem w wąskie, pochyłe pismo charakteryzujące przerwany wstęp.

_Ufam, że dostarczyłem tym panu satysfakcjonujących dowodów zaufania – zawarte w liście informacje są łatwe do samodzielnego sprawdzenia.  
__Wiedząc, że jest pan człowiekiem dalece przezornym, daję panu czas na niezbędne potwierdzenie prawdziwości – nim przejdziemy do kolejnej części, dotyczącej wspomnianej umowy._

_Widzi pan, jestem w stanie dostarczyć wielu sekretów. Tajemnic wystarczająco szczegółowych, by móc je wspaniale wykorzystać. Dotyczą one zarówno pańskich ludzi jak i Harry'ego Pottera – posiadam stały dostęp do jego najbliższego otoczenia.  
Jako pański dobry przyjaciel, oferuję stały zasób informacji, w zamian za dokładnie to samo – Chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje w ministerstwie oraz co planują śmierciożercy.  
Jeśli jest pan zainteresowany tą wymianą, daję panu dowolność rzucenia na list zwrotny zaklęcia przysięgi prawdomówności – jako kolejny dowód mojego zaufania do Pana. _

_Czekam na odzew z pańskiej strony – z umową lub odrzuceniem tej oferty._

_PS. Sowa pocztowa nie opuści pańskiego parapetu, dopóki nie dostanie odpowiedzi._

_Z poważaniem,_

Pergamin błyskawicznie spłonął.


	2. Chapter 2

_- Rozdział drugi -_

_**- Nie otwieraj obcym -** _

_Sir Draco Malfoy,  
Pokój sypialny na drugim piętrze,  
Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
Wielka Brytania_

Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co przeczytałem trzymając w dłoniach nieotwarty jeszcze list.  
Jakim cudem Yaxley dowiedział się, kim jestem? Z sercem w gardle odwróciłem kopertę, by ponownie przyjrzeć się pieczęci – nie było żadnych wątpliwości, do kogo ona należała.  
Cholera jasna! Spędziłem prawie dwa dni, upewniając się że natrafienie na mój trop było praktycznie niemożliwe. Specjalnie namówiłem ojca, by wybrał się ze mną na Pokątną, pod pretekstem obejrzenia najnowszego modelu Błyskawicy – stamtąd wysłałem też sowę z nieoznakowanej skrytki pocztowej. Nie było absolutnie żadnej możliwości, abym mógł zostać odkryty! To było po prostu.. niemożliwe.  
Mimo tego od razu zostałem zdemaskowany – zrobiło mi się niedobrze.  
Czułem, jak moje ciało pokrywa się kroplami zimnego potu a kołnierz mojej koszuli nagle stał się za ciasny – mimo tego wciąż stałem w miejscu, niezdolny się nawet poruszyć.

-Czy wszystko w porządku, paniczu? - na dźwięk piskliwego głosu skrzatki omal nie dostałem zawału. Wyrwało mnie to jednak z odrętwienia – po raz pierwszy byłem wdzięczny głupiemu skrzatowi za sprowadzenie mnie na ziemię. Woląc nie myśleć nawet, co by się stało gdyby była to matka lub ojciec, szybko schowałem list, czym prędzej udając się na górę – zatrzasnąłem drzwi swojej sypialni, podpierając klamkę krzesłem.

Serce waliło mi w piersi a dłonie wyraźnie się trzęsły, gdy przełamywałem wosk pieczęci – nie mogłem nad tym zapanować, całkowicie owładnięty przerażeniem. Wyciągnąłem schludny kawałek pergaminu, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Bałem się, że nie znajdę w sobie odwagi, by zmierzyć się z tym, co zrobiłem.

_Drogi Draconie Malfoyu_

_Jeśli chcesz pozostać anonimowy, następnym razem dobrodusznie radzę myśleć nad tym, jak formułujesz zdania. Twój dostęp do „moich ludzi" i „najbliższego grona Pottera" był wyjątkowo głupim ruchem - znacznie zawęził pole moich poszukiwań._

_Docenię jednak twój wysiłek i niezły ruch taktyczny, by z przyjemnością wyjaśnić Ci teraz, jak zostałeś odkryty.  
Pominę od razu dość oczywisty fakt, że przez wzgląd na dostęp do 'najbliższego' grona Pottera jak i swoją rażącą nieświadomość musisz być uczniem Hogwartu, przypuszczalnie w wieku Chłopca Który Przeżył.  
__Znacznie bardziej zainteresował mnie fakt twojej wiedzy o moim awansie na szefa Departamentu – który nastąpił zaledwie wczoraj i nie przeciekł jeszcze do prasy.  
__Jako, że wiedza ta znajdowała się jedynie w rękach moich przyjaciół, dość łatwo nasunął mi się wniosek , że jesteś synem jednego z nich.  
__Jak dobrze się orientuję, wśród moich najbliższych przyjaciół szczeniąt jest tylko kilka – oprócz Ciebie są to Nott, Crabbe i Goyle. Pozostała dwójka jest niczym więcej, jak pionkami – co więc sprawiło, że wybrałem Ciebie, zamiast Notta?  
__Tak się składa, że młody Teodor przebywa teraz w Szwajcarii.  
__Pozwól zatem, cudowny chłopcze, że zadam ci pewne pytanie – czy rodzice nauczyli Cię kiedyś, że nie zagląda się do cudzej korespondencji? Ten karygodny brak dobrych manier powinienem wynagrodzić ci karą. Bądź pewien, że cię to nie ominie, tymczasem jednak kontynuujmy._

_Swoją całkiem zabawną próbą udało Ci się poprawić mi humor. Niewielu piętnastolatków odważyłoby się w ten sposób sięgnąć po informacje – na swój dość ślizgoński sposób masz w sobie cząstkę Gryfona.  
__Byłaby to wielka szkoda, gdyby Twój godny podziwu plan tak łatwo został zniszczony – będę więc wspaniałomyślny i przyjmę Twoją ofertę. Myślę też, że powinniśmy się lepiej poznać – skoro deklarujesz się moim przyjacielem, pozwól że ja zostanę Twoim.  
__Nie chciałbym jednak, by w tej relacji nastąpił przykry dyskomfort – skorzystam więc z twojej oferty związania Cię ze mną umową.  
__Nie śmiałbym wszakże odmówić twojemu pragnieniu zaufania – niniejszym więc Twoja magia od teraz należy do mnie.  
__Zrobisz co zechcę, chłopcze, w czasie który ci wyznaczę – Jeśli spróbujesz złamać ten kontrakt Twoja moc wypali się wraz z ciałem._

_Z wyrazami szczerej przyjaźni,  
_

Moja magia eksplodowała.

* * *

Poczuł w swoim ciele coś obcego, co płynnie zlało się z jego mocą – uśmiechnął się szerzej, prowadząc właśnie konferencję. Och, jak niezwykle przyjemne było uczucie całkowitej przewagi. Nieustannie rozkoszował się tym, jak wszystko przebiega bez zarzutu.  
Magia młodego Malfoya była obca, ale nie drażniąca – całkiem silna, zwinna i okiełznana, niepodobna do Narcyzy lub Lucjusza. Tak, jak podejrzewał chłopiec nie użył różdżki – nie spodziewał się że to zrobi, będąc wciąż niepełnoletni. Klątwa rzucona na pergamin była bardzo starannie przemyślana – zniszczyłaby natychmiast każdego, kto nie miał być jej odbiorcą. Omiótł wzrokiem twarze zebranych, nie omieszkając okazać zadowolenia – patrzono na niego z uległością, wywołaną wyczuwalnym strachem.

- Jeśli wasze akta są w porządku, nie macie się czego obawiać – powiedział jedwabiście, od niechcenia machając różdżką by przywołać księgę urodzeń – jeśli jednak nastąpią... komplikacje, spotka was odpowiednia kara.

Nareszcie następowały czasy, na które czekał od tak dawna. Czasy władzy i absolutnej potęgi, gdzie silniejsi wypierali słabszych. Nie było nic piękniejszego niż obserwacja budującej się hierarchii – opartej na prawach naturalnych, jedynej słusznej w swym istnieniu. Wszystko, co teraz posiadał było spełnieniem całości jego pragnień – a najmłodszy potomek Malfoyów był dodatkową, czułą osłodą.

* * *

Obudziłem się leżąc na podłodze z czaszką pulsującą bólem. Gdy upadłem tracąc przytomność, musiałem uderzyć się w głowę – z gardła wyrwał mi się jęk, gdy z trudem uniosłem rękę, by zbadać swoje obrażenia. Przez moment nie pamiętałem co się wydarzyło, mgliście rozpoznając pomieszczenie – wciąż byłem w swoim pokoju, nie wiedząc jak się tam znalazłem. Dopiero po chwili przypomniałem sobie, co właściwie się stało – na powrót ogarnęła mnie panika i spróbowałem zerwać się z podłogi.  
List. Yaxley. Moja magia. Eksplozja.  
Natychmiast pociemniało mi w oczach i boleśnie opadłem na łokcie. Nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak słaby, tak porażająco bezsilny – i ze wszystkich miar przerażony sytuacją w której się znalazłem.  
Teraz, gdy zacząłem przytomnieć poczułem to całym sobą. Moja magia została połączona z czymś ciemnym, dzikim i silnym. Każdy mój nerw drżał, po same koniuszki palców – czułem się tak, jakbym właśnie wypił silny eliksir pieprzowy.  
Caius Yaxley.  
Momentalnie ścisnął mi się żołądek, wywołując tym odruch wymiotny. Gdybym siłą woli się nie powstrzymał, prawdopodobnie zwymiotowałbym na siebie – moje życie w tym momencie stało się czystym koszmarem.  
Dotarła do mnie straszna świadomość, że byłem czyjąś własnością – najgorsze zaś było to, że sam sobie to zrobiłem.  
Na wszystkich bogów, co powinienem teraz zrobić? Ja... musiałem powiedzieć o tym ojcu.  
Gdy tylko o tym pomyślałem, momentalnie straciłem oddech – czyjaś niewidzialna dłoń brutalnie ścisnęła moje gardło.  
Błąd.  
Szamotałem się przerażony, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Ból odcięcia od tlenu całkowicie zamroczył mój umysł – szamotałem się wściekle sam ze sobą, przekonany, że zaraz umrę. Czy tak właśnie miało zakończyć się moje życie? Matka wkrótce wejdzie do pokoju, znajdując w nim martwe ciało. Moje palce pełzły po podłodze, usiłując dosięgnąć różdżki – jak na złość wypadła mi z rękawa gdy nieprzytomny upadłem na podłogę.  
Błagam, ja nie chcę umierać... koniuszkami palców już niemal muskałem drewienko. Nie zdążyłem jeszcze nic osiągnąć, tylu rzeczy nie zrobiłem. Naprawdę nie mogłem umrzeć, tak bardzo tego nie chciałem...  
Uścisk zniknął znienacka, uwalniając moją krtań.  
Płuca zajęły się ogniem, gdy łapczywie wziąłem pierwszy haust powietrza – w oczach mi pociemniało a serce na moment stanęło. Drżąc na całym ciele dotknąłem skóry swojej szyi – bolała tak, jakby ktoś oparzył ją żelazem.  
Z gardła wyrwał mi się charkot, gdy z trudem podniosłem się z podłogi. Myśli wirowały mi w głowie, spychając mnie w odmęty chaosu.  
Byłem uzależniony od Yaxley'a.  
Moja magia, moje życie, moja wola znalazły się w rękach Śmierciożercy.  
Już nigdy nie będę mógł być sobą, niezależnym od nikogo innego.  
Zostałem pozbawiony wolności w sposób gorszy niż Azkaban.  
A najgorsze ze wszystkiego było to, że nikt mnie przed tym nie obroni.

* * *

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Malfoy Manor stało się Kwaterą Główną. Była to niezła, choć dość łagodna kara względem Lucjusza Malfoya – za tak haniebną nieefektywność, do jakiej się dopuścił. Prywatnie on i Malfoy byli w biznesowych, choć dosyć chłodnych relacjach. Swojego czasu ten białowłosy czarodziej był irytującą solą w oku i łączyła ich niezbyt przyjemna historia walki o dominację. Rzecz jasna Lucjusz Malfoy na dłuższą metę nie miał szans mu dorównać – zarówno pod względem mocy jak i możliwości umysłowych. Posiadał mocne nazwisko i był całkiem niezłym politykiem – niewystarczająco jednak uzdolnionym, by przebić Caiusa Yaxleya.  
Jeszcze z czasów Hogwartu mieli zwyczaj rywalizacji ze sobą – tam jednak Lucjusz wygrywał z racji lepszego pochodzenia. W prawdziwym życiu liczyły się jednak umiejętności manipulowania ludźmi. A w tym Yaxley był mistrzem niemalże pokroju Voldemorta.  
Jak jego dawny konkurent zareagowałby na wiadomość o swoim synu? Kąciki ust Yaxley'a mimowolnie uniosły się wyżej. Smak zwycięstwa był wspaniały i nieporównywalny do nieczego innego – wzmacniał go właśnie kawą z domieszką czerwonego wina.

Ten zmokły kociak Malfoyów sam pchnął się w jego ręce. To było co najmniej nieprzewidziane, lecz cieszyło jak najlepszy prezent – badał jego magię wewnątrz siebie, tak młodą wciąż i niedojrzałą...  
Był ciekaw reakcji chłopca na swoją obecność w jego domu. Och, będą mogli się poznać, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości... Czarny Pan będzie łaskaw przyjrzeć się latorośli Lucjusza. Sam nigdy nie widział Draco, choć słyszał o nim od Notta – jego syn Teodor mówił, że Malfoy jest księciem Slytherinu.  
Zamknął oczy, wracając wspomnieniami do czasów nauki w Hogwarcie. Lucjusz na najwyższym piedestale, po nim siostry Black i Lestrange... doskonale pamiętał dzień, gdy pokonał wszystkich po kolei. Wśród Ślizgonów wzmacniało to przyjaźń lub przysparzało śmiertelnego wroga. W przypadku wszystkich poza Malfoyem urzeczywistniła się pierwsza opcja – tylko Lucjusz i jego żona Narcyza pozostali wobec niego nieuprzejmi.  
A on nigdy nie tracił okazji, by odpłacić pięknym za nadobne.  
Słabym punktem dorosłych czarodziejów od wieków pozostawały ich dzieci.

* * *

**Bardzo proszę, byś po przeczytaniu tego wyraził swoją opinię - jakakolwiek by ona nie była :)**  
**Dziękuję**  
**R.**


End file.
